If I Loved You Less
by AgonyFarMorePainful
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a princess. She hates her life in the palace and one day, while off in the woods, meets a handsome stranger. They betray each other, kill for each other, and are willing to die for each other. Based off Jane Austen's quote from Emma: "If I (Knightly) loved you (Emma) less, I might be able to talk about it more."
1. Chapter 1

**I have a few Finniss stories I want to write, but don't know which to start with. Leave me a review letting me know which to write. They're all based off Jane Austen quotes**

**Number 1**

**Synopsis:**

**Katniss Everdeen is a princess. She hates her life in the palace and one day, while off in the woods, meets a handsome stranger. Based off Jane Austen's quote from **_**Emma:**_

"**If I (Knightly) loved you (Emma) less, I might be able to talk about it more."**

"Who are you?" I demand, pressing my knife to his chest.

I had finally managed to escape out my window, climbing down the walls like a spider and getting my horse from the stables. I rode my horse to the tree and was hunting, armed with my bow and arrow and several knives, when two hands pressed firmly down on my shoulders. I turned around, and that's where we're now.

"Who are you?" I repeat.

"Finnick Odair." He responds. "And you're Katniss Everdeen. I know."

I huff in annoyance. "Actually, Mr. Odair, formalities suggest that you address me by my proper title."

Finnick sweeps into a low bow.

"My apologies, your highness. You're Princess Dahlia Katniss Delia Cecilia Maple Andromeda Almond Coraline Evaleen Ava Indigo Bay Everdeen." He says mockingly.

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"We've just moved. Didn't your mother just release a new law?"

"Yes. Every year, one boy and one girl from each district, one through twelve, has to fight to the death in a public arena. They must be between twelve and eighteen. Capitol citizens may not be reaped, but they may volunteer if they so choose, but they would have to travel to a district to do that. Personally, I think these Hunger Games sound fascinating." I lower my voice. Even here in the forest, you can never be sure if someone's listening. "Actually, I think it's revolting. I don't care if she's my mother, I think she should die in those children's place." I raise my voice again. "Are you staying in the Capitol?"

"No. I'm actually going to District 4, since that's where your mother told me to go."

"My half-sister is just barely legible for the reaping. Chances are, she won't be reaped. But I'm still nervous for her. Well, good luck with the reaping!"

**Number 2**

**Synopsis:**

**Katniss is Finnick's allie for the 75th Hunger Games. She doesn't know if she can make it. Based off the quote from Jane Austen's **_**Sense and Sensibility: **_"**If I could know his heart, everything would become easy."**

"Good thing we're allies, right?" I flash the gold bracelet Haymitch gave me right in front of Katniss's eyes, the sun glinting off. She hesitates for a second before snapping

"Fine. You take the left side, I'll take the right. Don't trust 2, 5, or 9. They were plotting against us this morning." She says.

"And we have District 1, 3, 4, 7, and 12 on our side. I'd say we're good." I say, picking up a trident and stab Jared from District 5 without a second thought.

**Boom.**

I didn't know Jared well, but I still feel awful.

"Katniss! Let's go!" Gloss yells. He has Mags on his back and his sister is helping Peeta out of the water. I run after them, with Katniss at my heels.

"Johanna, Blight, Wiress, and Beetee are joining us once the tribute count goes down. We can't be traveling in a group of ten. That's too dangerous."

"Good. I'll take first watch tonig-" Katniss crashes into a force field and flies backwards.

**Number 3**

**Synopsis:**

**Finnick Odair: His parents sexually and emotionally abused him from the time he was five until he was seventeen, before they were caught and he was sent to Belgium High School. Katniss Everdeen: Her Mother physically and emotionally abused her and her sister until recently, when she murdered their father and was entered to prison. The girls go to live with their aunt and uncle, so they can attend Belgium High School. Based off the Jane Austen quote from **_**Mansfield Park: "**_**Life seems nothing but a quick succession of busy nothings.**"

"Could Clove Kentwell, Peeta Mellark, Finnick Odair, and Rue Daniels please come down to the main office?" Asked Effie over the loudspeaker. The cafeteria erupted in _oohs_, as though we were in third grade, as opposed to high school. I rolled my eyes at Johanna, who returned the gesture.

When the four of us got down to the office, Effie told us to go over to the principal's office. Peeta closes the door behind us.

"Snow. To what do we owe the-"

"Please sit down." Said Snow, interrupting Peeta's speech, which I would be lying if I said I wasn't grateful.

"Today, two new girls are coming to our school. The elder sister, Katniss, is a junior. I expect one of you three to take care of her. I want one of you to show her the ropes. The younger sister, Primrose, is a freshman. She skipped fourth grade, which is why I called you, Miss Daniels, down here as well. You also skipped. I want Primrose to Shadow you. They should be here any minute."

The door swung open to reveal the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her hair was long and brown, swept back into a braid. Her eyes were grey and stormy. She had olive skin, which would look pale next to my natural tan, but still...


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter one of If I Loved You Less! This is based off the quote from Jane Austen's **_**Emma:**_

"**If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more."**

**-Knightly**

Prologue

President Snow had only been ruling Panem for two years when District 13 began it's revolt. The other districts were quick to follow. In retaliation, he firebombed 13. His daughter, Carolyn, made a new law, as he was still recovering. Every year, each district must offer up one male and one female tribute, between twelve and eighteen, to compete in the Hunger Games. A televised fight to the death.

Carolyn visited District 12 once and got a little drunk, along with Andrew Everdeen. He proposed to her, using the ring he bought for his girlfriend. About thirty minutes later, they went to the Justice Building, signed a few papers and got married. They had two kids, Katniss and Primrose. Shortly after Primrose was born, they divorced, wondering why they had even got married in the first place.

They each took one kid, Carolyn with Katniss and Andrew with Primrose. Katniss to be raised as the heir to the throne while her father and sister starved.

* * *

"Princess! Pay attention!" Henrietta smacks her hand on my desk. I have many lesson throughout the day, including history with Glaedr, language arts with Willow, math with Henrietta, and, my favorite, fighting and survival with Kalman and Sable. Kalman is from District 2 and Sable from 1. They have me training like a career. Since my mother's proclamation about the Hunger Games, Districts 1, 2, and 4 have been training. It's technically illegal, but we turn a blind eye. A very blind eye. Two very blind eyes. Really, they couldn't get more obvious.

In training, we do everything from swords and spears to fire starting. My favorite is archery.

That night, I sneak out of my room, climbing down the walls like a spider. I grab my hunting knives and bow and start my hike through the woods. See, the cooks and I have an agreement. I bring them fresh meat regularly and they keep their mouths shut about my nightly outings. Being Snow's granddaughter certainly has its perks. Tonight, however, I am caught.

I am tracking a rabbit that I saw earlier when a hand comes down on my shoulder. My hand drops down to the knife on my belt and I spin around so fast that I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. I am met with a pair of breathtaking green eyes. Then the rest of the person comes into focus. He has bronze hair, with the perfect amount of curl, and tan skin. And of course, green eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Finnick Odair. And you're Katniss Snow. Sorry, you're Princess Dahlia Katniss Delia Cecilia Maple Andromeda Almond Coraline Evaleen Ava Indigo Bay Everdeen . Yes, I realized. What I want to know, though, is why are you outside at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I escaped out my window. I hate it there." I answer him.

"You'd think they'd have caught you by now. You know, with all the technology." He says with a smile.

"I think they have, but are just ignoring it. Giving me some leeway. Are you Capitolite?"

"Nah. I'm District 4. I'm here to visit my aunt."

"My grandfather wants to pass a new law limiting travel amongst the districts. Except Victors and Capitolites. But there are only twenty-five Victor's, so that hardly matters. Good luck with the twenty-sixth games."

"You too. You're dad lives in District 12, right?"

"Yeah."

Finnick turns to leave and then turns back around again.

"Why don't you go by Dahlia, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's fine. Dahlia is my mother's name. I want nothing to do with her."

Finnick looks at me strangely before walking away. He must be about eighteen. If he gets reaped, I think I may die. I don't want anyone I know to get reaped. No one.

* * *

"Katniss, Tour grandfather had an excellent idea. Remember how we handpicked the tributes from districts 7, 9, and 12 two years ago? Well, what if we do it again this year. With all the districts."

I want to tell her no. It's an awful idea.

"Sounds great, mother." I say instead.

"Do you know anyone from the districts of reaping age? It would sincerely help." She says with a smile.

"No."

"Jared Darwin said he saw you talking to a young man last night. One who looked like he was from the districts. Could we choose him?"

My breath catches in my throat. Jared Darwin is one of our gardeners. I can't stand him. And he saw Finnick.

My mouth betrays me.

"Finnick Odair. District 4."

Immediately I clap my hand over my mouth.

"Perfect. I also know a Rue Michael from 11 and an Atalanta Cue, also from 4. Oh, and Jakob Varnish from District 12. You can also volunteer if you want, dear." My mother goes on and on.

"Thank you, mother. May I be excused?" I don't wait for a response, but just storm out of the room. I'm horrified. I betrayed Finnick. I need to warn him, but reaping day is only two days away. I guess he'll be taken by surprise.

* * *

I am at District 12 for the reaping. I go there every year, so I can volunteer if Prim is reaped. She's thirteen this year, so she has her name in four times, since she's taken tesserae. She has to provide for herself and our father. My friend, Gale, provides her with meat from the woods and a bit of money from working in the mines.

Effie Trinket is a Capitolite, one who looks normal compared to the other people I'm surrounded by, but still. She's insane. What with her pink wig and dress and makeup that takes stage makeup to a whole new level.

She steps up to the microphone and begins her speech as she does every year. Treaty of Treason, blah blah blah, public arena, yada yada yada, tributes reaped, uh huh, Capitolites or other members of the district may volunteer, if eligible, we all understand. She then plays her video, all about war and destruction and a new golden age or something. Then Effie reaches into the female reaping bowl.

And pulls out Primrose Everdeen.

My mouth, once again, works before my brain can catch up.

"I volunteer!" I yell. Everyone turns towards me. A Capitolite has never volunteered. Why would they want to? Especially Princess Snow.

I walk into the stage, pulling Prim Back as I do. Effie is stunned into silence, thank God. I clear my throat.

"Are you going to choose a male or just stare at me?"

She seems to wake up from a trance and pulls out the male slip.

"Jakob Varnish."

I remember my mother picking him for the reaping. If she picked him, does that mean that she picked Prim, too? My blood boils. She would pick her _own daughter_ to die for the sake of a _televised fight to the death!_

I'm madder than I've ever been.

* * *

I sit on the train with Jakob, Effie, and our mentors, Lyric and Haymitch. Haymitch won last year's games, the 25th Quarter Quell, in which a the tributes were voted for by the district. Lyric won the fifteenth.

"Alright, so Lyric and I decided that I'll mentor Dahlia and she'll mentor Jakob."

I stab my knife into the table, between nineteen year old Haymitch's fingers. He's only two years older than me, but is already drinking.

"Don't call me that ever again or so help me I will not miss your hand."

Haymitch seems slightly terrified of me.

"Princess, mind your manners. You know very well that that wood is mahogany and we do not attack mahogany with a butter knife. It's expensive!" Effie says. I send a sweet smile her way.

"I am so, so sorry, Miss Trinket. I _am _known for my temper, aren't I?"

"Please, dear, call me Effie."

Jakob rolls his eyes. Haymitch pulls the knife out from between his fingers.

"Come with me, sweetheart."

I bristle. "Sweetheart? That's almost as bad as… _that_ name."

Haymitch smirks. "Would you prefer Princess Snow?"

"Katniss is fine."

Haymitch leads me into another room.

"Why'd you volunteer?" He asks right away.

"My mother hand picked all the tributes, including my sister and Finnick Odair from District 4. I know Finnick, sort of and I love Prim more than anything. But mostly, I volunteered purposely, so mother's stupid plan would backfire on her."

Haymitch laughs. I can tell we'll get along just fine.


End file.
